tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Romantia)
|qualclasses = Berserker | height = | weight = | gender = Female | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Flame Sword. | likes =Jewels, chocolate and fast food. | dislikes =Being called a demon. | talent =Circus shows. | enemy = | imagecol = }} Saber is the Saber-class Servant of Takeru Kenichibou in the Seventh Holy Grail War of Fate/Romantia. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is Lúcifer, not a fallen angel but the unnamed emperor of Babylon from the Book of Isaiah. She later was mistaken with the Ten Crowned Dragon, the True Daemon Satan. Saber actually have no connection with the fallen angel, but her story was used as base to the "downfall of the most beautiful angel". She was named after the Morning Star and grown as a king once her father never had a proper male heir to the throne and died soon. Saber was a extremely devote person who wished to join with Yahvéh in Heaven, but she never properly understood the meaning of being a king, so unsconciously Saber becane a tyrant in the eyes lf her people, even if she never wanted that. Due to her lack in attract the love of her subordinates, Saber suffered many assassination attempts from her soldiers and people. The first was a attempt with fire, but she survived once she had the mixed blood of an old dragon. The second was a attempt using poison but she was incredibly resistent to poisoning and ended up surviving again. The third was a ambush from her own guards, who betrayed Saber and with her own sword had cut down her head. Isaiah saw all of that and laughed, feliciting Saber for her fail on achieving her ideal of join the Realm of the Lord, laughing of she being stucked on the underworld as a gatekeeper. Not a demon or angel, the term Lúcifer, the Portrayer of Light, isn't linked to any entity of that type. The calling of the Devil as Lúcifer was a misunderstood of many authors who translated the Old Testament, and once the name was actually used by Saint Peter to refer to Jesus Christ himself. But it's real that she was a gatekeeper of the burning Gehenna, the one who guided many souls of the living to Hell, including many saints like Saint Matthaios. She wasn't a demon, she was just a human searching for achieve her ideal. Appearance A red haired girl with orange-like golden eyes with a sad expression. Saber is a beautiful young woman who no one believed to be actually a man. Her disguise was easily overtaken once she showed in public by the first time. Saber have also a red armor made of jewels that seens pretty much like a dress to others. She wears a sword made of metallized fire, with a blade in the form of a burning flame. She also like to wear normal clothes when walking around, like a normal girl. Personality Saber have a strong personality but not so hard to handle. She loves food, especially fast food and chocolate, and it makes she seens like a pretty innocent girl with 16-18 years. But actually she is a really cool-headed woman with a personality resembling that of an righteous king but lacking in the charisma to lead an country. She hates be called a demon and regrets being killed by her own guards, not because her pride but because she actually had think that they were her close friends. She have a straight relation with a great variety of saints, like Isaiah, who she deeply hate and calls a "cold blooded hyena", Matthaios, who she actually have quite a friendship once they both had similar fates, Ferdinand, who she tells that he is quite a scary man but a good person and also Ciprian who she deeply likes for searching to show the wonderful power of magic to others. She also likes many other people who was mistaken as demons like her, Ashimedai from Israel (the model for Asmoday), the egyiptian soldier Belial (the model for Belial), Lilith and the, later turned into a god, pharaoh Benebdjed (the model for Baphomet). Role Fate/Romantia Saber was mistakenly summoned by Takeru Kenichibou as his Servant in the place of another Babylonian royal. Abilities Saber originaly has no fighting skills but as a gatekeeper of the Underworld she have some skills and also the mixed blood in her veins strenghten her physical capabilities and Mana reservoir. Her main fighting style is using her Mana Burst (Flames) Skill to strenghten her strikes, being powerful destructive fire explosions that move along her blows to hit her opponents with a major damage. Her fire blasts were able to damage Archer with easy but were not capable to pass through Rider's aura of protection. Saber's Imperial Privilege '''gives she a wonderful set of some necessary Skills for her to fight her enemies, the more important ones are: '''Disengage, Battle Continuation, Eye of the Mind (False), Mana Defense, Monstrous Strenght, Instincts, Golden Rule and Protection from Arrows. Gracefully to that Skill, she was able to dodge Rider's chariot and also to warm him in his left arm and face. She also have a high Rank of Poison Resistance, due her legend telling about her survival against an poisoning attempt. Saber was able to walk through Caster's Scorpions and fight against the Lernean Hydra without dying quickly. She have two Noble Phantasms, the first and strongest of them is Hêlēl ben Shahár: The Morning Star, Born from Dawn. It's a special technique within her Mana Burst (Flames) Skill, a image from the Morning Star created using her sword as a catalyst. It's a giant fireball with the heat of ten suns, a disrupting concentration of fire that anihilates even the greatest of all armies. Her second Noble Phantasm is a kiss of death, Gehenna: Open, Gates of the Underworld. It's a kiss that burn the lovers alive, sending both of them to Sheoul and freeing them from any type of pain. The "Kiss of the Devil", we can say, a lovable forbidden temptation, a Noble Phantasm hidden in her lips that kills both her and the victim. She used it along history to guide many people to the underworld, even legendary saints like Matthaios, Ciprian and Ferdinand.